Regular shoelaces are commonly comprised of a soft center core and a tube of braided fabric covered on the periphery of the center core. While flexible, such shoelaces, however, may be problematic to certain wearers (e.g., young children, persons who have physical disabilities, or who are physically challenged) in that they may have a difficult time in tying the shoelace up into a particularly shaped (e.g., a bow) knot and further in tightening the shoelace sufficiently to prevent such a knotted shoelace tie from becoming loose or untied during wearing. Over the years, there have been efforts devoted to constructing an improved shoelace in addressing such problems.